


Our Friday Movie Nights

by ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Everything, First Kisses, Fluff, Friday is Cisco's happy day, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, What happens after s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction/pseuds/ThatGuyThatLikeFanfiction
Summary: how Earth 2 Harry and Cisco get together.





	Our Friday Movie Nights

Cisco was in S.T.A.R Labs working on his satellite. One of them was giving out weird signals. He had checked around but he did not really know what the problem was. The clock had struck 7 pm when he felt like giving up. Perhaps he should go and ask Harry? He took on of his breach opener. He should do more of those and perhaps come up with a better named for it. He got throw the breach and so he was in Harry’s apartment in the living room. In the couch, Harry and Jesse were sitting looking surprised to see him while a movie was playing on the TV. HE should have sent a message or something.

“Ramon?”

“Hi. I just wanted some help with a problem I have with my satellite...” 

“Ramon, I don’t think I can help you. I am not as smart as I was before, you know.” Harry said and looked down. How could he have forgotten about that? The thinking cap. Why Harry left his earth. They had not talked seen that day they said goodbye. He had not thought this throw at all before going. 

“Right, I am sorry for disturbing you... I should just go.” 

“Cisco, you have just come to us. You can not go now. Why don't you join us in our Friday movie night? The movie has just started so you have not missed a lot.” Jesse said and smile brightly at him. “Please” she added when he did not answer. 

“Okay.” He got to the couch and sat down on the other side next to, Harry. Jesse started the movie over again and so they sate their eating popcorn while the movie started. The movies name were Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. He had not heard of it before so perhaps it was just an earth 2 movie. Because he had never heard of that J.K Rowling did another story after Harry Potter. He looked down, Jesse had changed posing. Her head was now on Harry’s lap. Cisco notes that he was also leaning against Harry but on his shoulder. He stiffens a bit because Harry was not the touchy kind of person. HE looks up at Harry and their eyes meet. Harry smiles at him and so they look back on the movie. Cisco feels how Harry lays an arm around him and soon Harry is pulling is fingers gently throw his hair. O that felt so Good. He leaned his head back against Harry’s hand. Suddenly Harry stopped and Cisco looked up to see why. Something had happened in the movie and Harry could not seem to take away his eyes from it. 

Soon the credits showed up. 

“Well, I am very tired. So I will go to sleep now. Goodnight, Dad” she gave him a kiss him on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Jes.” 

“Goodnight, Cisco. Nice to see you again.” And so he also got a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight, sleepyhead.” Jesse got out from the living room. Some minutes goes by before they say something. 

“If you want to stay…” “I should probably .,” they say at the same time. 

“You first,” Cisco says.

“Well, I was going to say if you want to stay, you can sleep on the couch.”

“That's very nice of you, Harry. But I need to go home. Perhaps next time.”

“Next time?”

“If you want me to come. Next Friday? On the movie night.”

“That would be nice.” Harry gives him a smile and a hug and so he is back on Earth 1. 

Xxx  
Times fly by and soon it is December. It has been 11 months and 15 days of going every Friday to the Wells house and seeing a movie. Sometimes he had eaten dinner with them, he had slept over around 4 times and one sleepover was because he was sick. But this would be different. He had taken time off for a week so he could be with Harry and Jesse over Chrismas. He had said that team flash could just call if it was something and so he had got throw the breach with all his things. He looks around and the Wells house looks like always. Luckily he had been prepared for this and had toke his own Christmas decor with him. Soon the living room was more glittery than the Chrismas card he made when he was little. 

“What the heck, Ramon” he hears Harry says. 

“Harry!” he runs to him and gives him a hug. He had just met him two days ago but it had felt like an eternity. 

“So what do you think?”

“To much glitter” Harry replies. 

“Hey, better much glitter then nothing at all. I thought we could wait til Jesse comes home so we can decorate the Christmas tree together.” 

“ What Chrismas tree?” Harry said confused. 

“This... ” Cisco began but before he could and his scented he hears “Da... Cisco” and a red light before he feels Jesse embrace him in a big hug, Unfortanily Jesse had not stopped before embracing Cisco. 

“Omg! Sorry. I will help you up.” 

“Are you okay?” Harry ask concerned. 

“I am alright. So, how about we decorate the Chrismas tree?”

Xxx  
There were now all three sitting on the couch watching a movie after having decorated the whole house. It was now not a room without at list one Chrismas decor. Harry was in the kitchen cleaning the plates from the evening meal. Jesse was laying with her head on Ciscos lab. The movie they were watching tonight was The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. They had not uttered a word under the hole movie. Edmund had just returned to his sibling when Jesse spoke up.

“Do you think he will ever forgive himself?”

“Edmund?”

“No… I am talking about my father. Cause it doesn’t feel like he will...” 

Cisco looks down on her and stroke gently her hair “Jess, why are you thinking about that?”

“I just think he feels like he has beetroot use as Edmund did. Did it not feel like that, for you. When you took away your powers?” 

Cisco just stares at her for some seconds. Jesse was a really smart girl for her age. “Yes, I did. But I also knew that it was the best decision for me. And about your father… He will be okay. He is perhaps not okay now. But he will be. He is better.”

Jesse pulled up and gives him a hug. “Thanks, Dad.” 

She pulls away “O, I did not mean to… Sorry…” 

Cisco hugs her again “It is okay. I am rather fond of you too.” 

Jesse laughs “You just sounded like Dad.”

“Who are you talking about? Me or him?” Jesse hits him lightly on the shoulder and grins back on him. 

“I should properly go to sleep.”

“Jesse, the movie as not even ended yet.” 

Jesse just gives him a look “You know, you can't force me to watch the movie with you. Dad would be VERY annoyed on you if you did that.

“Okay okay. Go to sleep then and don't forget to brush your teeth” 

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Dad.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Love you too, speedy” and so she is gone. 

Cisco smile a little bit for himself. It didn't feel weird at all that Jesse called him Dad. Aldo Harry and he were not together. It did not feel weird. Jesse had grown on him and after this Movie Fridays, he really felt like a part of the Family Wells. Perhaps he should go to the kitchen and see how it was going for Harry with the dishes. Cisco pause the movie and got up from the couch. He turns to the door of the kitchen to see Harry standing in the doorway. The bedsheets were on the floor and Harry was just standing there. Looking at him with an open mouth. 

“Harry? Are you okay? Did something happened?” He goes to Harry and gives his left shoulder a squeeze with his hand. 

“Harry? Is everything alright.” He says again a bit more worried now. 

Harry blinks, takes up the bedsheet and goes to the couch. “Yeah, I will go to bed now.”

“Don’t you want to see the movie? Why not?” ...This was a bit weird. Had something happened?... 

“I just don’t feel for it” Harry burst out. So now he had done something?? What? It had been good all day. Harry had just smiled at him all they. But now it was like he had exploded. And so it Clicks.

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” shit Harry had really exploded. 

“Harry?” Cisco said and laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry backs away. 

“Go to bed, Ramon.”

“Harry. Let use at list talk about it. Or if you don’t let me at least sleep on the couch if you are angry with me.”

“I am not angry!” 

“Your voice says otherwise.”

“Just go to bed, Ramon.” 

“Fine” he growls out and turns around. It was no ide to argue with Harry when he was literal exploding. He goes fast away from Harry. When he comes to the bedroom he wants to slam the door. But Jesse is sleeping some walls way, so that would not be a good idea. He sits down on the bed and feels how tear after tear slowly flows down from his cheeks. Perhaps he should just breach away? But where? He felt hopeless at Team Flash. It was always “Cisco, can you breach use to…. Ow right sorry..”  
He felt at home here and yes he and Harry ha fight before. But NOT about feelings or Jess. Especially not Jesse. He took the breach button out of his pocket. He should perhaps go. He pushed the button and a blue breach appeared. Cisco just looks at the breach. Should he go? 

“Don’t go.” He turns his head and sees Harry going to him. Harry kneels down in front of him.

“Please don’t go.” Tears had now formed in Harrys eyes. 

“I am sorry, Ramon. I am sorry that a burst out at you. I am just so used to be the only one Jesse can talk to. The only one she looks up to. I understand. You are apart of our family and perhaps it is better with two instead of one father-role. I love you, Cisco. Please don’t go.” Cisco looks into Harry’s eyes. A tear falls down from his cheek and so the breach is closed. 

He takes a hole of Harry’s black T-shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Cisco had planned to give Harry a kiss on the forehead but at the same time Harry lifts himself up from the floor. So Harry gets a kiss on the lips instead. Cisco backs away with is head and gets eye contact with Harry. 

“Cisco,” Harry whispers and cups his face. He is back on his lips. He feels how his body stiffens but it soon relaxes when Harry pulls with his hair. He closes his eyes and leans in.  
Well, this was something different. He did not know that Hary like him in this why? Does he like Harry in this way? Like a lover? He was not sure. One thing that was sure was that Harry did not kiss like anyone else he had kissed. It was no tongue just sweet and gentle meetings with their lips. It was wonderful. Harry was on his lab, now.

“Harry” Cisco murmured between kisses. Harry lean more against him. Instead of sitting on the bed he was now laying on the bed with Harry over him. He felt that Harry had moved from kissing his lips to his neck instead. Which was fucking amazing! He stroke Harrys short hair. He feels how a cold hand moves under his shirt. He and Harry had not even gone on a date. Did he like men now? But Harry what the only men he had felt attracted to. Harry began to kiss him on his lips again and it became hard to think. One of Harry's hands begins travelling down. Cisco pulls away from Harry.

“Harry, I think we, you know. Are moving a little bit to fast.”

Harry moves away from him. “O, right. Sorry.” He sees how Harry is now blushing. 

Cisco gives him a kiss. “I love you too, you know.”

“Didn't you just say that I was the one who was moving to fast?” Cisco glares at Harry and he gets a wide grin back. 

Xxx  
The next day he woked up in Harry's arms. This was amazing! Could he had finally found his home? He did not really know if this would work. But perhaps it would. Perhaps he would soon live with them. Wow, wow. Don’t get the hopes up here. 

Xxx  
The week flue away and soon the week was over and time for Cisco to go to earth 1 again.  
They had been on their first date. It had gone pretty well. They had gone to Jitters and after that a restaurant. The first minutes had been awkward because they already know each other but somehow Cisco got to know more about Harry. Like that Harry at 7 years old wanted to be a zookeeper and that he becomes interested in science when he became 13 years. They had also shared some kisses but not as long and passioned as the first one. 

Xxx  
Some more than a 10 month and had gone and the had been on 13 dates. 13 dates! Cisco was not sure when the line from dating to being in a relationship was. He would sure as hell want to know the answer to that SOON. They still had there Movie Fridays night and Jesse is going back and forth from “Dad” to “Cisco”. He meets them every week but still, they called each other when they were not together. Somehow Harry and Jesse's had made it work to call on a phone between paralyse worlds. Cisco was in the middle of a search for people that needed the flash helps. Nobody else was here Barry was on his on running throw the city while Caitlin and Iris were out with Ralph on a new case. So he took up his phone and saw that it was Harry that was calling. 

“Hey, Honey.” 

“Hi, Cisco.” Cisco could feel how Harry was smiling on the other side. He was properly blushing too. 

“I was wondering if a should count you in the evening meal or if you are coming later?”

“Count me in. Wouldn’t miss something that you cooked for the world.” 

“Really?” Harry sound really surprised. 

“Of course. You are an amazing cook, Harry.”

“Thanks.” Harry was now really blushing. Cisco was sure of that. 

“So, which movie are we seeing tonight?”

“Eeh, wait for a second... Jesse, which movie are we seeing tonight?” 

“Hey, Dad. We are watching Night at the Museum.” Cisco heard Jesse say in the background. 

“Night at the Museum,” Harry repeated. 

“ That sounds lovely. It was very nice to talk to you two. But I need to go back to work, now..”

“Cisco. You really need to get better paid or better schedules. You are at STAR labs 24 7.”

“Well as you properly know. I have a rich boyfriend that can take care of me…”

“Cisco.”

“Okay, I will see if I can get better schedules.”

“Good,” Harry said triumphantly. “See you after work, then.” 

“Yeah, see you. See you soon and give a kiss to Jesse from me.” 

“ That was from Dad. Mission complete.” Cisco laughs a little at Harry. After that, they had seen James Bond Harry had one different line from the movie now and then. It was a wonder that the had not James Bond at their earth. 

“See you soon, Harry.” 

“See you soon, Cisco.” The calls end and he smiles for himself. 

“So, someone is having a movie night?” Cisco jumps up and drops his phone on the desk. When he looks up he sees that Caitlin is grinning at him. The one reason that he has not just moved to earth 2, yet.

“So when were you gonna tell us that you were married to a Wells?.” Frosty asks. 

“I am not!”

“Don’t lie, Cisco. It is bad for your heart.” Caitlin adds. 

“Well, we are not married, yet.”

“Are you going to propose?” 

“I don’t even know if we are in a relationship.”

“How many dates have you been to?” Frosty asks cold. 

“13.” 

“You are definitely in a relationship, Cisco. Don’t worry.” Frosty replace. 

“Well, I think you should go and be with your boyfriend. Go now before something happens.” Caitlin says and smiles. 

“Thank YOU, Cat and Frosty.” He gives them a hug before he opens a breach and goes throw. He is in the Wells kitchen. Harry is making an evening meal and Jesse is studying.  
He goes to Harry and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Xxx  
It was just Cisco and Harry in the kitchen taking care of the dishes. Jesse had gone to sleep after the movie ended, so it was just them that was awake. Cisco was cleaning one of the plates when Harry spoke up. 

“We did you think that we were not in a relationship?” 

“What?”

“Your phone called me and I heard your conversation with, Snow.”

“We had not talked about it.” Cisco replayed honestly. 

“Remind me to be more clear if you forget that we are in a relationship.”

“Will do.” 

Harry takes a deep breath “Did you mean it? That you want to marry me?” 

“Of course, I did. Harry, I want to spean my the rest of my life with you.”

“So, marry me then.” Cisco looks surprised at Harry. 

“Are you serious? Are you sure?”

“Jesse has approved of you a long time ago. So I thought it would be nice if her parents get married before she does so..” Cisco moved closer to Harry and began to kiss him. A low moan except for Harry's mouth. Cisco was now slowly moving them to the bedroom. They had waited a long time for this and it seemed like time had come. For the first time, Harry's tongue comes into Cisco’s mouth, exploring him. Somehow Cisco and Harry had survived the stairs and all the different room to come to there bedroom. They fall down on the bed with Harry under him. Clothing after was pulled off till it was nothing between them. Cisco opened the bedstand and toke out a condom and a loup. The bottle was totally new and a plop can be heard when Cisco opens it. He looks on Harry for a moment. Harry was the personed that wanted for most time to have control over the situation. So, shouldn't it be him that was pushed into and not Harry? In some miraculous why Harry had understood what Cisco was thinking and said: “I trust you, Cisco.” 

He gave Harry a kiss on the lips “I love you too.” Then he took the condom on him and then some loup on his fingers before he pushed them slowly into Harry. He kissed and prepared him at the same time. 

Harry open his eye “Perhaps you want to move on. It was a very long time since I did this.”

Cisco gives him a kiss on the lips and takes out his fingers and replaces them with his cock. He stays there some seconds and gets eye contact with Harry that nodes at him. He begins to move and he feels how Harrys sweet kisses are back. How his hands are slowly moving done to his ass and stay there. Cisco feels how they are moving together. He punches harder into Harry and hits his spot. 

Harry is moaning in pleasure “So, good. Don’t stop.”

“Never, you feel too good for stopping, Harry.” 

“I need your lips, Cisco.” He leans down and Harry’s hand have now moved to his head. He gives Harry’s cock some gentle strokes and in reward, Harry begins to gently bit as his lips. He feels how he pushes into Harry one last time before they both come. He goes not move because they are still kissing. He slowly moves out of Harry while still kissing him. 

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, Cisco.” The share one more kiss. 

“So when are we getting married?” Harry smiles at him and so they begin to plan there future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
